


The Light to Guide You

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [13]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, JasnNCarly, My OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Alternative telling of Michael's birth.





	The Light to Guide You

“Jason?”  
  
He was nearly out the door when she made one last request, “Is there any way you could reschedule your—meeting?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Carly folded her hands into each other, looking apprehensive as she continued on, “I just—feel like I need you to stay.”  
  
“Is something wrong?”   
  
Carly moods perplexed him, not even an hour ago they had a normal conversation discussing his memory and baby colors; now, she looked lost and terrified to be alone.  
  
“Carly…”  
  
“I know it’s a lot to ask, but I—I promise if you just stay tonight, I won’t ask you ever again.” Shrinking under his ‘come on’ glare, she bounced her head from side to side, “Well, at least for a long time, okay?”  
  
“You can’t do this when I have to go.”  
  
“Jase, please…”  
  
~*~  
  
He had done as requested, wondering if anything he ever did would be enough to make her happy – to stop making demands – to settle down in her life as his roommate and as a mother.  
  
To rid him of boredom, Jason continued with his paperwork and allowed her to talk herself into a sleep beside him on the couch. Every now and then, he’d allow his ocean shaded gaze to sail over to her as her head eased further and further into the couch cushion.  
  
He laughed to himself as he continued with his work, amused by her endless dramatics and questions about things she could either never know or understand. Those habits would have to help her as her child came into the world, if it was anything like her.  
  
Calculating the last of the numbers, he shut the folder and set the paperwork on the table, “Carly.” Jason’s voice attempted to gently coax her to wake up, have just enough alertness to make it to her room and into her own bed; gentle touching his hand to her arm, he tilted his head with a whisper, “…you gotta wake up.”  
  
Jason frowned, noting the slight paleness of her skin and stillness of her body; alarmed, Jason pulled to blanket off of her and spotted the large stain on red clothes, “Carly!”  
  
~*~  
  
 _“…we’ll lose both your wife and your baby.”_  
  
Jason knew little about what was going inside the operating room and understood his emotions even less as he waited for some news on Carly and the baby.  
  
She was his entire world outside of the business, the only thing to ground him in something that really mattered; yet he had no idea how it would feel to lose either of them until that moment when he saw the blood and did not have her to panic so he could remain calm.   
  
Jason took a seat in the waiting room, staring at the sterile floor as he waited for them to tell him that she was okay – that his life would return to a ‘normal’ which included her endless rambling…and a kid to enjoy the mountains of gifts she had purchased.


End file.
